


A Spot of Grease

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Rosalie and Emmett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spot of Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Grease' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“That should do it” said Rosalie, sliding out from under her BMW.

Emmett lowered the car’s front—which he’d been holding up while Rosalie replaced the right front tire—back to the ground. He looked at his wife and grinned.

“What?” asked Rosalie.

“You have a spot of grease on your cheek” he said, pointing and trying not to laugh.

The blonde instinctively reached up to wipe the spot of grease off her face.

“You’ve only made it worse” said Emmett.

Rosalie sighed. “I guess a shower is called for.”

Emmett grinned wider. “I could use a shower” he said.


End file.
